


Jaya

by alucardgal



Series: Joker and Daughter [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardgal/pseuds/alucardgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Joker's Unknown Daughter! Also, this is on Fanficiton.net<br/>under the same name :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Last Time-  
>  !!!!!Joker's P.O.V.!!!!!
> 
> It has been a few hours since I have seen my Little Bit. I walked to her room, knocked as I opened the door. Her room was dark, the windows were open slightly, the moonlight was shining on Jaya's bed. I see her sleeping peacefully, though looks like she is talking.
> 
> 'Hmm...What is she dreaming about?' I thought to myself as I walked closer to her bed. I hear her whisper, “I know Bruce...I promise...no...I will not tell Dad that you are Batman...you know I won't!”

-Chapter 1-

'What?' Was my train of thought as I stumbled backwards. My eyes widening, 'My Little Bit is in love with the Bat!?' I thought in shock.

“Bruce...DON'T YOU DARE! I am not stopping you from being Batman! He is a part of who you are! I will not change you!” Jaya stated in her sleep as she turned over.

I feel my heart racing in my chest as I shocking realize, my Little Bit is in love with my greatest enemy...Batman!

I growled low, and left her room, storming away into the office. To plan the down fall of Batman...Bruce Wayne...whoever he is....or to gain an ally through the most, craziest TEST I WILL EVER DO!!!!!! Even for a father!

 

!!!Bruce's P.O.V.!!!

'Mornings....I hate mornings...no...I hate morning meetings.' I thought to myself after leaving the meeting room. “Mr. Wayne there is a Jack White here to see you.” my secretary stated before I went into the office.

'Jack White...Joker...oh no.' I thought but replied, “Thank you.” I entered my office there sitting in my chair was 'Jack White'...well, Joker.

“May I help you?” I asked him as I walked over to my desk, arms folded. Joker smiled and laughed, “Oh you will! Hehehehehahahaha!!!” Next I knew I felt something hit me behind the head making me go unconscious.

Sometime later, waking up to a splitting headache. I looked around the room, the room was dim and quiet. Nothing like Joker's M.O.

I heard Joker laugh, and he stated from behind me, “Wakie, Wakie Bruce! I do hope you are comfy.” I looked behind me, couldn't move very much because I am tied to a dental chair and glared, “What is going on?!”

Joker walked to be beside me, and squeezed my nose, and replied, “You will see shortly. I want to test your little love with my daughter!”

'Oh boy.' I thought, I replied, “What do you mean?”

Joker smiled and stood straight, and replied, “Well...there is a little something about my daughter I believe you don't know of..hmm?”

'What is he talking about?' I thought it must have shown on my face because he laughed. “Oh Bruce you have no idea who my daughter really is do you?” He asked, with unhidden glee.

He then gestured behind him and stated, “We are going to watch a little movie. My boys, knows to record things for my eyes only. Especially, about whenever my daughter becomes well...insane.” He chuckled at the end.

“I know that Jaya becomes insane at times.” I replied. “Oh ho! You do, do you? Well, do you know she can kill if she wanted to?” Joker stated with his insane smile.

'What...' I thought to myself as Joker turned around and turn on the T.V. He then pressed play and a video came on showing the punk I had asked Jaya about.

I watched in shock that the women I am in love with tortured with insane pleasure, and killed him with Joker Toxin. I couldn't believe it...why didn't she tell me.

“There, there...Bruce.” Joker stated as he patted my shoulder, which I shrugged his hand off. “Why showing me this, Joker.” I stated with some anger.

“I also discovered something about Jaya..the other night. I had decided to check in on her, while she was sleeping...not only was she sleeping, but she was sleep talking.” He replied, wickedly.

'Oh no....she didn't' I thought as I kept a straight face this time. Joker laughed and he stated, “I will quote, 'I know Bruce...I promise...no..I will not tell Dad that you are Batman...you know I won't!' end quote.” Then Joker started to cackle like he always does.

“You know she could have been sleep dreaming, Joker.” I stated. “Oh really? I do know that there is truth in some sleep talk. You, Batman? Hmm...I can see some similarities between you two.” Joker replied.

“Dad! Are you torturing someone down here!?” We heard Jaya call out. Joker chuckled and put his hand upon my mouth. “Yes Little Bit. I am busy.” He replied. “Do you need any help?” Jaya asked with some hope. “Oh no, my dear. I got this one!” Joker replied. “Oh ok, Mom and I will go shopping then.” Jaya stated and left.

“I did not want her to know I have you yet.” Joker stated quietly as he moved his hand from my mouth. “Why?” I asked. Joker just smiled and then started to laugh. 'Oh I am in deep shit!' I thought to myself, as Joker leaned toward my face, while grinning evilly.

!!!Jaya's P.O.V.!!!

I did not leave the room, only made like I did. As I had listen to Dad talk to his prisoner...and his prisoner sounded very familiar...even the prisoner's scent is very familiar.

“Oh do not worry your little head, boy. I just wanted you to know what kind of person my Little Bit is!” I heard Dad exclaim in his crazy, happy way.

I sneaked more into the room, not making any noise as I had done so. Dad's back was to me, he was leaning over where the prisoner's face is located. “You know if Jaya finds out about this...she will be hurt by it.” I heard the familiar voice say. “Oh? She won't know, will she?” Dad returned, as he stepped away from the prisoner..who was Bruce!

'What!? What are you doing Dad!!!?' I thought in shock as I stayed where I was and watched what is happening before me.

 

!!!Joker's P.O.V.!!!

'Oh I can't wait till I am done and set him free!' I thought, as I laughed a bit more. Walking around to T.V. To change tapes, and walked back to Bruce.

“Do you realize, my daughter is like me? Especially when mad? Watch this little number!” I stated as I pressed play. “Oh! This was when Jaya first join my crew...well...it was when she was first time in charged while I was away!” I stated.

We watched the tape, we see Jaya was getting very mad at some of the crew that was in front of her. They were explaining about how the deal gone down wrong or something. Jaya swiftly turned around and punched him...or more like slapped him with her tail and she yelled at them like I would.

“Well...she does have your temper, Joker. I already knew that.” I heard Bruce stated. I leaned toward him while smiling wide as I asked, “Did Jaya ever tell you about what I have showed you?”

Bruce was quiet, looking troubled, like I wanted him to be...but I feel strange. 'I am not enjoying this like I thought I would.' I thought to myself.

“Why?” I heard a quiet voice from the staircase. Standing there, face in shock, with tears falling from her eyes...was Jaya. I did not hear her come in.

“Little Bit..” I Started to say but Jaya growled to interrupt me, and she sprang into action. She tackled me to the ground, stunning me.

“Jaya!” Bruce called out. I looked up at Jaya who I can tell was trying to fight with her other self, as both she and her other self state, “You have hurt us bad, Daddy...why!?”

“I am only testing the boy, Little Bit!” I replied with a bit of screech in my voice. 'Hell, she is scary when angry.' I thought.

“Jaya snap out of it! He is your father...he was protecting you! Like a father should!” Bruce yelled, maybe hoping to help me.

It took Jaya a moment to fight herself, but she was able to somewhat control herself. “Stay down, Daddy.” She was able to say. She walked over to Bruce, and quickly as she was able to, unstrapped him from his imprisonment.

“Explain to us, as to why?!” Jaya demanded. I looked at Bruce, and saw the look that reminded me a bit of one of Batman's expressions.

“Hehe...eh...Jaya...” I started but Bruce interrupted me with, “I had asked him for your hand in marriage.”

That snapped Jaya out of her murderous gaze, and she stared at Bruce with surprise. “But, we need to talk...just you and me Jaya.” Bruce sternly stated, as he walked out.

Jaya looked at me and said, “Daddy...I was going to tell him those things at a later time...but because of this..” She gestured around the room and then continued, “I do not believe he would ever forgive me.” With that I was left alone in the dark of the torture room.

The only thought I had was, 'What have I done?'


	2. Chapter 2!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...let us see what happens next shall we?

!!!!Jaya's P.O.V.!!!!

 

After I left Dad in the cellar/torture room. I quickly caught up with Bruce in the office. He was looking outside, looking at the sunset. I sighed, as I closed and locked the door. 'I know this is going to end badly.' I thought to myself sadly.

“You don't have to say it Bruce. You are disappointed in me.” I stated as I walked slightly closer to him. He turned around stiffly, and replied, “When were you going to tell me? Was it later...or never?”

I sighed, “I was going to tell you...in my own way. I did not intend for you to find out...not like this. You know how I am...or how I feel about that part of myself.”

He rubbed his face with his right hand and sighed, “I do not know what to think, Jaya. You should have told me. No matter what! That is what being in a relationship is all about.”

I looked away for a second, feeling all this raw emotions then I looked at him and said, “I know Bruce, I am a fool. Ah Hell, I am an idiot. Or call me what you will, I don't care...I am not used to these raw feelings...they are all new to me.”

“No Jaya, I am the fool...don't you trust me?” He replied with the same expression as I have. “What a tangled web we have Bruce...Of course I trust you...its me I don't trust.” I replied shaking my head, as I felt a tear slide down.

“From what I have seen...you are more like your father than, we, both care to admit.” Bruce stated, as he waved at the two of us.

Closing my eyes, and then opened them, I looked straight in his eyes, “Am I going to lose you?” I quietly asked.

Bruce sighed, and replied, “At the moment I believe we need some time apart.” Tears flowing out, as I cried. “I am sorry, Jaya...this is a lot to take right now.” with that Bruce left. I cried as I fell to the floor. 'He...he...he left me.' was the only thing came to my mind.

I heard a knock, and I hear, “Little Bit, you in here?” The voice was my father. I saw red, I could not stop myself. My other side took over and attacked him. Of course, surprising him, but he defended himself quickly. “Jaya!! What the Hell!!!??” Came Mom's voice. I quickly looked up, and left the place. I ran, and ran, and ran. I left Gotham, this place...the place of pain.

 

!!!Mom's/Harley's P.O.V.!!!

As I helped Joker up I asked, “What the Hell happened?!” I watched Mr. J limped over to the chair, and replied, “Something I should not have done.” He looked like he was chewed up and thrown around a bit.

“What did you do?” I asked menacingly. “I tested Bruce's love...I showed him the videos of Jaya being insane...killing...torturing...Hell, I kidnapped the guy. Mind fucked him, and not only did he left Jaya...she...went berserk on me. Like you saw.” Mr. J replied, with the sound of defeat.

I growled low, I smacked him across the face and yelled, “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! You just got your daughter back! Then you might have gotten a son! Now you have lost both!!!! For your selfishness!!! Now you have lost me too!!!”

I stormed away, leaving Mr. J. That was the hardest thing I ever done. I love Jaya, and I know she feels betrayed, I will find her, and help her.


End file.
